If I Go Crazy...
by Elione1
Summary: This takes place in season 01. This is my entry for TK Takaishi's contest. Matt thinks about his friendship w/ Sora. THIS IS NOT A ROMACE. BTW: tomorrow is my b-day but i don't have time to go online then.


A/N: This fic takes place in Season 01. Just to make this absolutely clear... THIS IS NOT A SORATO ROMANCE FIC, THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP FIC!!!! This is also my entry for TK Takaishi's contest.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song Kryponite used in this fic.   


*********  


  
  
"An' git outta the house fore I kicks you out you son of bitch!!" Masaharu Ishida slurred at his son. Yamato Ishida dodged out of the way of a flying table. It was not the first time his father had gotten drunk, so he was pretty much used to it.   
  
"Ok, ok." Yamato quickly put his shoes on and few out of the door. It was best to leave him alone.   
  
The summer evening was warm but comforting. Yamato cursed himself for living with his violent, drunk father for the hundredth time. _If I lived with Mom, I wouldn't have a problem, but then again, she wanted Takeru, so I would be miserable either way. _Yamato thought as he walked to the park. He was supposed to meet his friend Sora Takenouchi there. Sora was the only person who made him feel good. Of course, it was not her nature to be mean.   
  
_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body somewhere lying between the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel like there's nothing I can do, yeah  
  
_Yamato kicked a pebble on the ground. He put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk. He rounded a corner of the park. Yamato leaned against a lamp pole and watched the dark sky.   
  
Suddenly, he heard voices, conversation.   
  
"--I uh, like, no, really really like... you..." It was Taichi. What was he doing talking in such an awkward manner.  
  
"...Sora..."  
_  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something with to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you're my friend to the end  
_  
After he had heard the last words spoken by Tai, Yamato felt his heart breaking. No, he was not in love with Sora, or had a crush on her but, he still wanted her. She was his "best" friend currently no after all. Actually, the only friend he had now. The other "friends" were just the rest of the stupid team. Besides, what kind of friends make you feel like an outsider?  
  
"Tai, I..." That was it. He couldn't stand it anymore. Yamato ran from his hiding spot, tears fresh on his face. This was enough. He couldn't stand knowing the moment that Sora would be Tai's.   
  
_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman  
If I'm alive and well will you still be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
_Yamato stopped at a tree. He leaned and rested on it, breathing heavily. His tears were still coming out. His legs finally gave way and he collapsed on the ground. Yamato straightened himself and leaned on the tree. _You're being silly Yamato Ishida. Why would you care about Sora and Taichi? Face it, asshole, there better off together than having *you* interfere.   
  
_Another voice inside his head was repeating. _But she's your friend, she's your friend. Real friends just don't leave each other hanging. You gotta interfere. She's your friend. *Your* friend, not stupid Taichi Yagami's lover you *do* have the crest of friendship.  
  
_He cringed at the word lover. _Forget it. Crest of friendship, my ass. There better off lover.  
  
_But it was hard to let her go. They had so many memories together, in the Digital World, in the real world. Like the time Tai asked Yamato to look after his little sister Hikari. Then, Sora showed up. Also the time when Yamato and Sora were "protesting" Hikari giving herself up. Or in the Digital World when ... what memories *did* he have there?  
  
_You called me strong, you called me weak but your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and out you back on solid ground  
  
_Yamato tried to think about the memories but his mind kept going back to Sora. Her short reddish hair.. her crimson eyes, always shining...  
  
_Don't even try, Ishida, this is stupid.   
  
But she's *my* friend.   
  
Jeez, your fighting over her like she's a piece of cake.   
  
Put your self together, your the same thought.  
  
_"Hey." A slim figure stood over him. Yamato looked up. It was Sora.  
  
_You're losing it.  
  
_"Hey." His voice showed no enthusiasm.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman  
If I'm alive and well will you still be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
_"Matt... is it the thing with Tai I had a few minutes ago? He's... not my boyfriend."  
  
"Huh?" He looked up.  
  
"No matter what, you'll still be my friend to the end." She smiled and walked away.  
  
"How did you--?" He started to ask. How *did* she know?  
  
Yamato started walking back to his house and smiled. Sora *was* still going to be his friend.  
  


Owari!! The End!!  
  


Ok, this is my entry. So, what do you think? I think it's crappy. The point was to get the lyrics up and to get it done before my b-day, June 22 (no, I will still not tell you my age, I am still a teenager.). So, review please.   
_  
_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
